


You left me no choice

by kandren



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Loss of Trust, Old Friends, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21768679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kandren/pseuds/kandren
Summary: Rose's Diary, Sometimes you just need to write down what you are feeling to clear your mind.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	You left me no choice

Of all our adventures I never dreamed that it would end like this. I promised him forever and I guess in my heart that promise will always remain.  
I just can't do this anymore. He is my everything and after today I know I am nothing to him.  
I can see why he fell in love with her, after all she is everything I am not. So now I sit here quietly begging the Tardis to take me home, She won't of course, she is after all loyal to him but at this very moment I don't care because I need to be anywhere but here, watching him read that letter over and over.

I can't believe it has been a year since I have written anything . A year since I walked away from the best thing that ever happened in my life. It was so easy to just slip away without him knowing I was never coming back. Maybe he did know, maybe he wanted it to happen. Some days I hope he is missing me but I know that is selfish. My nightmares tell me that he is happier now that I am gone. On my bad days I believe these thoughts. I guess this is why I picked up this journal again. I need to let go and move on.

I miss my Mum and Mickey. I hope they understand why I had to disappear. Only one person from my past knows where I am.  
The one who helps me was also abandoned by the doctor. Without him I would have never made it this far.

Today is a bad day. All day I have not been able to shake the feeling that he is near, I hate these days as I miss him more than ever. I know I am paranoid, he is long gone, I know it is for the best. Yet I have a terrible feeling I am being watched, my imagination is working overtime. After all I have seen and done it seems I am going mad living a normal life.

I usually take the stairs but they were closed for repairs. The lift was overcrowded at least until the lights started flickering, when the doors opened everyone started to rush out. I started to wonder if anyone had any sense of adventure anymore as everyone seems to take the safe option. I guess I shouldn't judge them after all by leaving I took the safe option. 

As the doors closed I had that feeling of being watched again. Maybe if I hadn't been so preoccupied I would have noticed the flash of brown. It wasn't until I heard the sonic and the lift came to a stop I knew I as in trouble. I stood quietly in the corner trying not to look at him because I knew I would see that this time it wasn't a dream he as really here.

The silence seemed to last forever, looking back it wasn't long at all.

I remember when you use to run with me, not from me.


End file.
